Meeting the Dog Demon
by Antheia Lunar
Summary: "Ok I got to go!" I grabbed my keys from the oak counter in our cramped hallway and pulled on a smoky green windbreaker on as I rushed out the door. I heard my bestie call out after me, "See ya when you get back!" (Prequel to "Meeting His Mother")
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ok I got to go!" I grabbed my keys from the oak counter in our cramped hallway and pulled on a smoky green windbreaker on as I rushed out the door. I heard my bestie call out after me, "See ya when you get back!"

I can start this like all stories, with a name and how my life is, but you'll know my name later and what I do. I am no Master Degree scientist or an underpaid teacher, I'm average and in the middle. I am going to tell you that I am a young native girl with long hair that snaps in the wind and a permanent tan that would make any California beach girl jealous. My eyes are a dark chocolate and my attire is a clean skater-gothic look. Neutral colors are what I wear. But enough about me, let's get on with the story.

I hopped in to my car and started the bad boy up and raced to my job. I turned onto the main street and exited onto the freeway. Of course the roads were congested and I had to wait for a chance to squeeze into a lane. I tapped my fingers in an impatient rhythm as I inched into an open space and headed to work. I saw my exit coming up and I pulled a city move and glided across as I my clicker counted the down the seconds. Switching to the left lane I cheated the light and sped off, praying that there are no cops around to see me. As I rounded the corner my radio crackled and I felt a light prickle on the back of my neck.

"You know that's an illegal move you just did." I ignored the comment.

Another voice, this time a female stuttered, "S s s slow dow please?"

I switched from radio to iPod and started to sing along with each song that popped up.

The male voice spoke up, "Hey that's a driving distraction. You should turn it down!" Ignoring him I turned the volume up and start to head beat to the bass.

The female followed, "S s s slow dow please." Then she screamed. The male yelled to curve to the left. I stopped the music and turned into an empty parking lot. Both of the entities were hugging each other, the lady was crying, the male was bracing himself.

"Hey get out my car would ya?"

"We're… we're not dead?" The male asked as he opened both of his eyes.

"No. You're not. You died two years ago on this road and it was not your fault."

The female whimpered, "but… but…" I inhaled deeply and turned completely in my seat. "Look lady you and this cop keep reenacting the accident in every car that passes by. The only thing is that no one can see or hear you, save for me."

They blinked.

I continued, "You and you," I pointed to each, "are deeeeead. Now that that's clear open the door and be free."

They continued to stare at me. Then they slowly turned to the right as the cop opened the door and a bright light shone and a soothing voice echoed, "Welcome!" and the two walked through the light as they disappeared the voice grew stern. "Miss Valor, learn to be more gentle with the dead." The light vanished. I sighed and repeatedly bumped my head against the steering wheel. On the fifth bump, my phone rang and I muttered, "Shit late for work, AGAIN."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My phone kept on buzzing on my lap as I stared at the flashing name "Boss Man". I knew I should've gotten up earlier this morning but the dreams kept getting more vivid, more realistic. I hate it when this happens. Every time a dream repeats it self and gets more realistic, it usually means that a soul or someone is in need of help. And who is there to bail them out? Yes, you guessed right.

"Why? Why me Lord?" I bumped my head once again on the steering wheel, I let my forehead slide off the wheel . . . my eyes drooped to a close . . .

_Where am I? I spun around as I noticed tall trees and waft of fresh flowers passed by my nose. I turned towards the aroma. In the midst of a sea of white flowers a guy . . . no . . . a demon stood still . . . the air grew tight . . ._

A sharp sound brought me back to reality. I stiffed up as the car horn stopped. My phone started to vibrate once again, this time the name read "Shyla" a picture popped up of a girl with a huge grin and short white hair showed.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Valor! Your boss called and was asking where you're at!"

"Sorry."

"You alright?"

"Yeah just dozed off and ummm…. ghost business." I planted my forehead in the palm of my hand.

"Oooh, ok. Call 'im. He sounds pissed."

"Will do, talk to you later."

I stared at my phone and forced a smile as I dialed the number, "Hello?"

"Valor! Where the hell are you?! The group is waiting on you!"

"Yeah yeah, I got the storyboard."

"Valor I swear if you weren't one of the best I'd fire ya a long time ago!"

"Yeah I know I'll be there in 10." I swear if I didn't love what I do then I'd be outta there.

I started up the car and cranked up the tunes once again. I can do this! I can get in there in 10! I squared my shoulders and vigorously shook my head like a dog after taking a bath. "Let's get this shiznit done!"

I punched the air and gave a war cry as I spun my car to the road. I gave a quick prayer as I sped on to the highway then to the freeway.

I took my shortcuts as I zig zagged through traffic and navigated the side streets like a pro. The building came into view as I skimmed the sides for a parking spot. Snapping my fingers I spotted one as I glided into a tight spot. Reaching to the back I man grabbed my suitcase and board. Hopping out the door I placed the keys in my mouth as I scooted out and bit on the lock button.

I ran to the glass doors and straight to the elevator. I shouldered the wall as I slid down until I felt the button with my elbow and pressed it. The numbers twinkled down to the first floor.

With keys still in my mouth I mumbled, "Open Sesame!" On cue the doors slid open and I jumped in. The board and suitcases fell to the floor and I pressed 2 as I slumped to the railing inside.

My ears began to get hot as I scrolled through my phone. Then voices started to echoed inside.

"_Even Tenseiga can't save her . . ."_

_Silence…_

"_You knew it was me…"_

_Silence…_

"_You came to see me…"_

"_Even Tensaiga can't save her…"_

_DING!_

I snapped to as the elevator jolted to a stop and the doors drew open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A white light blinded me as I stepped into what was supposed to be the hallway to the meeting, but instead it was a forest and a blue sky with hardly any clouds in sight.

"What the he-" A thunderous sound shook the ground behind me. Like a chick in a horror flick, I turn to the noise, "Oooooooh shi-!" A teal light or whatever rushed pass by me in a shape of a dragon and swiveled out of view.

"The hell was that!" I dropped my things as I heard a gruff voice growl, "That all you got!"

Rubbing my eyes I blinked a few times as I saw a few figures in the near distance. A red dot was holding a giant…fang? The hell is this, and a voice inside me echoed _Sweetie you're not in Kansas anymore._ At that last word I heard a smirk as another dot lifted his sword to his face and gave a slight twist, the same dragon formed and my heart bumped up another notch.

I readied for the impact as the whip of light turned to lightning then to a flood as it came racing towards me. Like every person in that situation I prayed hard for my life as I shut my eyes.

A minute passed, then ten minutes and nothing seemed to happen. I opened my right eye then my left eye. I was back in the hallway in Los Angeles, California. I shook my head and gathered my things and wobbled to the office.

Everyone was sitting in his or her respective chairs as I entered and set up my presentation or proposal. The tri pod held my storyboard and my suitcase was gaping open on the cherry wood desk.

"I am sorry for my tardiness, I am Valor Jaden. But here I am! So with out further adieu, ladies and gents here is the plot for your new movie." I continued to explain the plot with each point to each of the drawings. As I sold my idea to the audience I passed out my pamphlets and story line. With each scene I acted out the part and changed my voice to fit the scenario.

The audience shook their hands as they scribbled in their notebooks and iPads. As I drew to the end of the story I took a breather and simply said, "The End."

I collapsed my pointer and waited. My boss smiled and turned to the consumers, "what do you think? She's pretty expressive isn't she?" They nodded one after another and begun to mumble amongst themselves.

I straightened my papers into my briefcase.

The time slowly clicked by with each tick from the clock.

The leader who was dressed in a black and purple matching suit stood up, "well that was an impressive, very impressive presentation. We, my company are sold!" He gestured to his fellow colleagues, and then he clasped his hands, "Congratulations!"

Everyone clapped and shook hands as they exited the office like a group of well-behaved kindergartners. As the last associate left the office I plopped into the nearest chair and gave a long exhale, "that was waaay to close." I laid my head back and thanked God.

I closed my eyes and hummed Mozart's Moonlight Sonata. My ears tickled and began to slightly heat up. Great! Here come the voices!

_A little girl's giggle filled the air_

_Silence . . . there my heart skipped a beat as tears fell free from my eyes._

"_Umm Lord Seshoumaru…?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I was wondering if I died one day...?"_

_Silence . . . and this time it came with shock and another tug at my heart . . ._

"_Would you . . . would you always remember me?"_

"_Don't say such silly things."_

I opened my eyes as the tears still flowed. I wiped them away and stood up. I gathered my items and left the office. I couldn't shake the feeling off from the conversation the voices had from my body. My hands tingled and my knees buckled. I walked to my office and shut the door, shouldering off my bag and dropped my suitcase as I walked to my chair and formed a nest with my arms to hold my head. This has got to stop… these voices… these dreams…visions… when will they stop?

Of course I knew the answer, but how to reach the demon.

My mind began to swirl with all the emotions and words that happened. He's not from here. The voice inside echoed _Bingo!_

Now what?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day dragged on, as I was not motivated to sketch new scenes for the other clients. My pencils and papers sat on my drafting table and my lamp flickered anxiously as if saying "Well?" I eyeballed the items and stuck out my tongue at the light and I reclined my chair back.

How to reach him?

I picked up the nearest pen and began to tap a rhythm. I grabbed a paper and started to sketch the demon, I started with the eyes, two full moons with a grimace for his lips and a rounded face, a crescent moon on his forehead and bangs covering his crescent moon…. I stopped. Wait a tick. I bit the tip of my pen and looked at the sketch. Did I even know how he looked like?

I closed my eyes.

His face popped up as he knelt down to pick up a little girl.

Holy snap! This can't be right, I don't even know him and here I am drawing this this demon like I've known him all along! Damn dreams. I start to tap my pen again. "Ok calm down", I told my self as I opened my eyes and continued to draw the demon.

I continued with his hair as I let my feelings and hand glide on the paper. The pen flowed down mid length and skipped to his body: a man's kimono with sakura blossoms and pentagons on each sleeve and at the bottom of his kimono. I leaned back as I looked at what I've drawn so far, not bad for a demon, actually his pretty hot. The hell am I thinking, he's a demon for crying out loud, but he seemed different in the visions I've been having. That smooth voice? Was that his voice?

Shaking my head I continued the drawing, at the bottom I drew two pointed shoes, I nodded my head in confirmation, not bad not bad. I laughed at my inner comments as I went to his arms, pretty slender for a guy with two swords…. I cocked my head as I found myself drawing two claw like marks on his left fore arm and on his hand I drew his claws, wow those are well kept claws. I chuckled at the thought, I wonder if he manicures and does pedies? I busted out laughing as I imagined it, his fine tuned body sitting in a chair with a girl polishing his claws and toes. Oh . . .my . . . gosh! I laughed even harder.

A low growl echoed in the room as I cut off my laughter. Where did that come from? I spun in my chair as I scanned the room. There was nobody in sight, my intercom was off and so was my phone.

"Huh?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the drawing. As if it was the real being, I asked it, "Did you just growl?" Silence answered me.

Then it happened again, the voices…

_A sneeze was heard._

_A little girls voice popped up, "Bless you!"_

_My nose tickled when the girl spoke. _

_The voices turned to a vision…_

_There he stood in a meadow full of emerald grass and a ring of trees stretching to the sky and behind him stood a two headed dragon, a toad?, and awww the cutest little girl with a little pig tail sticking out at the side of her head and she wore a simple checkered kimono. My heart ached as I saw her run towards the demon with the hugest smile. The demon tuned to her as he knelt down and looked at her like a father would his daughter, a smile in his eyes and a stern face. _

"_Sesshoumaru-sama!" She wrapped her small arms around his leg and closed her eyes with glee. _

_I whispered his name, "Sesshoumaru-sama."_

_Just then he grasped one of his swords and placed the child behind him, "Show yourself!"_

_My heart stopped in a minute and I gulped, oh shit he heard me! I pinched myself to wake up._

The vision faded away. Only this was no mere vision. The voice in me answered _no duh Sherlock._

Vision or no vision, what ever happened caused my heart to pull an armadillo, as I jumped out of my seat I looked at the clock as it hit 3:30. Time flies when you uhhh daydream? I grabbed my suitcase and left my office, I saluted to my boss as I entered the hallway to clock out. I punched in my social security number and the "out" key. I exited the main office and skipped to the elevator.

The doors slip open with a ding and I jumped in and pressed 1 as the doors closed I inhaled then exhaled, " I need answers now." I spoke to the air. There was no answer, "Fine then. Don't help." I felt stupid as I scratched the back of my head. Asking the angles for answers is like asking your dad for a new car, you either get a laugh or silence.

Then a few minutes pass, the elevator stopped, the lights flickered, the space filled with bright light, "Ummm you can tone down your light, this ain't no show."

A male figure appeared as the light dimmed to a glimmer, "You called?"

"Yes," I dropped my hands, "These visions or whatever are mixing with reality."

"Yup," the being only nodded with a smile.

I sighed, "Aand I know I am to help those in need, the lost souls, the wandering spirits in Limbo and yadda yadda," I took a deep breath, " but…" I paused as I raised a finger.

"But?"

"This," I waved my arms in the air like the demon would just emerge, "is not a soul or spirit in dire need."

"Or is he? Just cause he's not dead, doesn't mean the soul needs help."

I face palmed myself and let loose a chuckle, "he's a freaking demon."

The angle flexed his wings, "yes that he is. But demon or not we all need someone to save us." With that he vanished.

"I hate it when you do that!" The doors snapped open and the people on the other side stared at me. "Sorry I was talking to the elevator, ya know how it is." They simply nodded and skidded past me. I gritted my teeth, if they only knew.

The angel's words echoed in my mind "_But demon or not we all need someone to save us."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angels, that label will suit some of them, but not all. Enough said I am so glad that the day is over so I can go home and enjoy the rest of the day.

The drive home was peaceful, no ghosts or visions it was just the road and I. Sometimes I wish that my life were "normal", that I didn't have to deal with the dead and help the other side. These issues often interfere with my life and I find myself at a daze or having a black out after I help out someone.

I turn into the street that I live on and pull into the driveway. Yes, I am finally home. I turn the car off and take a breather before I go into the house.

"Rough day huh?" I turn my head to the direction of the voice, the same being that I spoke to earlier sat shotgun. His smile reached ear to ear as did his eyes, mischievous.

"What do you want?"

"That any way to greet your guardian?"

"Eh", I lifted my hand and simply waved it like it would make him go away, "Considering the usual and unusual, I'd say not all that good."

He chuckled at my comment and patted my head, "The big man wants me to stay with you for awhile."

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh. Does the big man know that you can be a handful?" Another chuckle followed as I felt a breeze pass by. "Well you better let Shy know and her companion as well."

I left my car and went inside the house. Tossing my keys into the ceramic bowl on the counter my bestie popped out of the living room to my left, "Welcome back!" Her short white hair bounced with each word as she waved at me. "What's the matter?"

I pointed to the back of me as Sir Angelo waved, "Guess who's going to be here for awhile?"

"ANGELO! Ain't see ya ugly face for awhile", Shyla yelled as she ran towards him, "Does Knight know?" Angelo shook his head.

Just then another flash of light came, "Heeey Angelo!" The two hugged and laughed as they left Shyla and I standing in the hallway. "Men." I exasperated.

Shyla only laughed and asked once again if I was ok. I motioned her to the living room and we sat on our couch as I told her of the days events, directing the two ghosts to the other side, the voices, the visions, and the all too real vision. She nodded her head and her eyes furrowed in deep thought as she sat on the opposite side.

"Ya think this is a time rift thing, like you're meant to be drawn to him?"

"I don't know, but what Angelo said keeps replaying in my head." I sat up straight and imitated his voice by dropping my voice several octaves, "Demon or not we all need someone to save us." We sat in silence for a few minutes then a thought entered, "What if I'm like Alice from Alice in Wonderland!"

Shyla cocked her eyebrows, "Come again?"

"Ya know how Alice goes to Wonderland in her sleep?" Shyla nodded her head and I continued, "But instead I enter this "Wonderland" by daydreams and visions?"

"I see I see…"

"But my Wonderland is some rural & rustic land. Japan?"

Now that I said that out loud, it seemed to make sense, the kimonos, the suffixes I've heard the voices say and the odd names. Hmmm….. the voice echoed in response, _feudal Japan possibly?_

"You're on the right track, my dear child," Angelo and Knight appeared in front of us, "the big man knows you can handle whatever life throws at you guys. Be it life or your gifts, you two are as strong as they come. But it takes some special people to handle time and its strings."

Did he just say _some_ people? Of course Shy got it, "You mean me too right?" Knight nodded in confirmation.

"Both of you can talk to the dead, see the dead, and you both are willing to help those in need."

I can time travel? But what about time itself, what will happen? Isn't there a paradox to consider? Just great another "gift" to add on. I fell to the back of the couch and rubbed my eyes. This is waay too much. Thanks God for all your wonderful gifts. The voice laughed inside.

"So when do we get to time travel?" Shyla's eyes were all wide with excitement like a kid in a toy store.

Rolling my head towards her I forced a smile, "Shyla…."

"Yeees daughter?"

"We can't just hop right into it. I don't even know this demon." I sat up, "Do we even know how feudal Japan is like?"

"But it'll be fuun." She grinned then dropped her bottom lip and frowned, followed by dropping her head and looking up at me with a low whimper. "We can meet your future husband." Knight and Angelo smiled, obviously trying not to laugh.

"He is not my future husband. Need I remind you he is a demon. A deeeeemoooon."

She rolled her eyes at me then patted my head, "whatever you say daughter."

I hissed low and turned my back on her as I left the scene. But to be able to time travel, is that even possible?


End file.
